Penguin's Umbrella
In the streets of Gotham, Oswald Cobblepot working under the protection of two bodyguards. In his Club, Fish Mooney breaks loose. She knows Cobblepot is alive and working for Maroni. She asks Butch Gilzean to bring him James Gordon alive. In the locker room of the police headquarters, Gordon is on the phone with Barbara Kean and asked him to prepare to hide. When Harvey Bullock between it and knocks the threat of its weapons. The entry of two policemen allows him to disarm him and asks for his help. In loft, Barbara Gordon is threatened by Butch Gilzean. They await the arrival of Gordon. The inspector takes them by surprise and threats of his weapon. It hurts one of the men then knocks Gilzean others and brings in its train his companion. In Westbound Interstate Express, Barbara James up on a bus to a distant destination and comforted after having promised to be careful. Gordon then returns to DPCG under the eye intrigued by all his colleagues. He immediately asked to inspectuer Alvarez if he has blank mandates signed by one of the judges of the city and recovered. In a hangars of the city, Carmine Falcone meets its hands of men as he inspects a shipment of chickens. Mooney wants to kill Bullock, Gordon, and Cobblepot Maroni on principle. Falcone does not agree. A war is not necessary. Nikolai takes the Mooney party but the sponsor did not change my mind. However, it wants to recontrer Gordon Mooney failed to bring him. He announces send Victor Zsasz to capture the inspector. Faced with the satisfied air and hardly worried about Falcone, Mooney suspects to find out more. At police headquarters, Captain Sarah Essen speaks with Gordon and does not understand why he is still here despite the threat. In his office, he gives his project fairearrêter Mayor James Aubrey, Falcone and close associates of conspiracy and corruption in the Case Wayne. She tries to reason with him but neither fails. Victor Zsasz then made his entry into DPCG. It requires the police to leave the premises to find himself face to face with Gordon. Then engages a shootout between the officer and his men Zsasz and hands. The battle continues in the car DPCG. While it is hit and miss being captured, Gordon is saved by the providential intervention of Renee Montoya and Crispus Allen of Major Crimes Brigade. A police injured during the exchange of gunfire while attracting the attention of hitman. It executes then add scarification on his forearm. Gordon wakes up in the dissection laboratory of University of Gotham, in the care of a friend of Montoya and Allen. In the bar Maroni, Mooney met Don Sal Maroni and negotiates Cobblepot. Maroni but manages to keep it with him, for an apology from Penguin. She leaves angry, threatening a bloody war. Frankie Carbone does not seem to appreciate the exchange. Elsewhere, in a street of the city, the van stops in front of Gilzean Sisters. Maroni under a bridge a truck is forced to stop for the Sisters chained across the road. Gilzean shines and retrieves the merchandise. At home, Maroni Cobblepot and Carbone looking how to stop the robbery. For Maroni, attacks testify to the value of Cobblepot. It is the goose that lays golden eggs. The Penguin then provides the coordinates of a target of interest. In the forest, Gordon and Montoya discuss. She apologizes and worries about Barbara. Then Alfred Pennyworth the officer arrives and asks him for help. Gordon then meets Bruce Wayne to Wayne Manor and asked him to trust the two officers of the Major Crimes Squad if it is not there to shed light on the Wayne Case. Elsewhere in town, in a hideout Falcone, Cobblepot leads Carbone and some of his men to attack. They kill all individuals present, including Nikolai and retrieve drugs. After an altercation between Carbon and Cobblepot, the Penguin reveals the value of the loyalty of his men. He paid them to turn against him and capture Lt. Maroni. Cobblepot then kills him with knives. On Docks, Maroni and Falcone meet, assisted by Cobblepot and Mooney. The two sponsors are negotiating a cessation of violence. Falcone Cobblepot leaves the hands of Maroni but requires something as a token of respect. Cobblepot offers so Indian Hill, a toxic waste dump in the neighborhood Arkham, over an Indian cemetery. Falcone then accepts this. At home, Gordon set in battle. Bullock alcoholic visits him in the company of a woman of little virtue, some Marsha. It will provide support to his teammate. Gordon then announced his plan: the arrest in the early morning of James and Mario Falcone for trapped Pepper, conspiracy, denial of justice, etc ... The next day, the two inspectors making the arrest of the mayor in his official car. Armed to the teeth, they go to the villa Falcone and carry out the arrest. The sponsor then shades his card: it holds Barbara Kean. Gordon then asked what he proves what he advances. In another room of the villa, Zsasz tent to sample one of the cakes cooked by Liza. He then gets a call from his boss Barbara leads to the lounge. Freed, the mayor took the opportunity to leave Falcone then launches into a tirade about the crime, order, chaos and anarchy. It then releases the police and the young woman. Gordon does not include interest claims Falcone but simply want the policeman believes in his vision of a world ordered with the existence of organized crime. In the evening, at Barbara's apartment, finds the couple and she apologizes. The next day at his villa, Liza Falcone enjoyed the cakes and congratulated. Then he went into his barn. He meets there Oswald Cobblepot and congratulated him on his work. Gotham - A few weeks earlier: to slaughter, Falcone orders release of Bullock and Gordon then asked Gilzean to meet the traitor. He speaks with Cobblepot in an abandoned area. The Penguin offers him to give him in exchange a secret load Gordon to kill him. He announced that the police will be the only one able to spare and this choice will allow Oswald to serve Falcone spying Maroni from inside when it will surface. The pact is concluded and Oswald reveals the complicity between Fish and Nikolai who pretend to hate but are actually lover. She even pushes Russia to overthrow the sponsor to take his place. Gotham - Present: Falcone welcomes Cobblepot for the success of his plan. They got rid of Nikolai and Maroni seems to take the Penguin for a kind of sorcerer. There is no agreement on the request to spare but Gordon Oswald is convinced that the officer will see the light one way or another.